


Xmas Eve Dinner

by blktauna



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-20
Updated: 2003-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Xmas eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xmas Eve Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Byob
> 
> I hope you enjoy your Yuletide gift! I was so stunned to see there was no Danny/Rusty slash anywhere... They are such the set!
> 
> Many thanks to my 2 excellent Betas whose insights are beyond Price.

Rusty sat on the huge sofa of their high roller's suite, staring out the window and eating a small chocolate torte. Snow fell in large, silent flakes over the Connecticut landscape, giving it Norman Rockwell appeal. It was Christmas Eve at Mohegan Sun, and he was alone with Danny. No Tess, none of Benedict's goons, no one else at all. He sprawled back into the sofa, smiling at the thought of him and Danny, alone. What beautiful possibilities there were. His reverie was disturbed by soft footsteps and the tinkle of ice. 

"This seat taken?" 

Danny hovered over him, a vision in his black turtleneck, black slacks and midnight blue cashmere v-neck. Rusty leered, ever so slightly, and motioned for him to sit. Danny's smile crinkled the corners of his dark eyes. He sat, sipping his whisky sour and watching Rusty make short work of the torte. 

"Still hungry?" 

"Aren't I always?" 

"At least you don't eat out of boredom." 

"True. It hasn't been very boring lately, has it?" 

Danny chuckled. They had spent the last few months drawing the attention of Terry Benedict's goons, so the others could quietly disappear. The constant moving from casino to casino had kept them on their gambling toes. It had been pretty profitable as well. 

"Not very." 

Rusty grinned. "Well you know what they say about people who like to eat." 

"No. What do they say?" 

Danny was setting this up as if he meant it. Hope blossomed in Rusty's heart. He winked and flicked his tongue over the paper holding the little torte, picking up all the crumbs of cake. 

"They say we're orally inclined." 

"Ahhh..." There was a slight catch in Danny's voice. 

"And, I am still hungry." 

"I was going to suggest dinner, but..." 

Danny was giving him the once over. Rusty still wasn't sure if he was playing around or not. He decided to throw back a curve ball. 

"But I'm not dressed for it," he sighed dramatically. "I knew you were going to say that." 

"I wasn't going to say that..." 

"You don't like the shirt..." 

Danny just looked at it. Rusty adored his shirt, but hideous didn't begin to describe it. It was covered with oddly colored snowmen and bizarrely shaped snowflakes. 

"I didn't say I didn't like the shirt." 

"Why don't you like the shirt? I can tell you don't like the shirt..." Rusty stroked it fondly, fingers trailing seductively over the wild patterns. He could see Danny's cheeks and ears starting to go red. "It's a Gaultier." 

"Is it?" 

"He gave it to me. Said I needed it." 

"Well, the price was right." 

Rusty smiled at him and leaned back into the sofa cushions. He started licking his fingers to remove the chocolate icing still clinging to them; Danny's eyes riveted to his every move. He curled his tongue carefully around each finger, sucking on the tips. He cleaned off the last of the icing with a hearty smack of his lips. Danny's eyes were big and his hand shook slightly as he took another sip of his drink. Rusty grinned and cocked his head to one side, wearing one of his best innocent looks. 

"Do you think I should change?" 

Danny's face softened into a wistful expression. He smiled and quickly looked away. Rusty noticed how his eyes were beginning to glitter. 

"No... I don't think you should change." 

"Good. I won't then." 

Rusty took hold of Danny's left hand and examined it with what he hoped was annoying scrutiny. He rubbed his thumb over the light spot on Danny's ring finger. He'd never seen that finger bare since Danny had married Tess. 

"I see the wedding ring is gone." 

"Yeah, it is." 

"So... she's gone, again." 

"Yeah, she is." 

"Lifestyle get to her?" 

"Probably." 

Rusty grinned rakishly and dropped Danny's hand. He rubbed his chin and looked deeply into Danny's eyes. They were bright and it hurt to see him like that. 

"I'm here." 

"So you are." 

"She's not." 

"I'd noticed." 

Rusty let his gaze flick up and down, making Danny shift uncomfortably. He let his eyes linger on Danny's crotch for a moment then turned his attention to the whiskey sour. 

"Can I have some of that?" 

Rusty took the glass from Danny's hand and sipped at it. They stared at each other for a moment, grinning, before he leaned in and kissed Danny. He started lightly, small flicks of his tongue against the curve of Danny's lips, then more insistent when Danny made no resistance. When Danny's lips finally parted, he tasted of whisky and tears. Rusty knew his chance had arrived and he planned on taking no prisoners. He set the glass on the coffee table and took Danny in his arms. The kiss went on and it felt good. Wanting a bit more, Rusty broke away. He let his hands roam over Danny's taut form. 

"Dinner here, perhaps?" 

Danny purred and stretched under the slow stroking of Rusty's talented hands. He kicked his shoes off and nestled further into the cushions. His voice came out thick and unsteady. "I'm not sure what I'd like to have, yet..." 

"Well Daniel, I'll show you what's on the menu and you can think about it." 

Danny's breath caught as Rusty found a particularly sensitive spot. 

"Alright. What's the special of the day?" 

They both chuckled. Rusty pushed Danny flat and kissed him long and hard, his hands continuing their exploration. They broke again, breathless and hot. 

"Interesting appetizer, Russ. What did you have in mind for the main course?" 

"Daniel, I'm shocked. You shouldn't rush these things. You have to learn to sit back and enjoy. That was only one of several possible appetizers..." 

Danny let out a throaty laugh and ran a finger down the placket of Rusty's shirt. 

"Maybe if you got rid of that thing, my appetite would improve." 

"Well, I'm all for improving your appetite." 

Rusty's eyes glinted as he slowly teased his finger down the placket. Each button was popped in turn until Gaultier's creation hung open and loose on its owner's shoulders. Danny licked his lips and slid his hands around Rusty's bare waist. They were hot. Rusty sighed and smiled hungrily. He leaned back and let the shirt fall from his shoulders. Danny's eyes were hooded and there were tiny beads of sweat forming on his upper lip. 

"You might just be getting it going now." 

Rusty stroked Danny's thigh, slowly; working his way up until his fingers tickled at Danny's zipper. He rubbed at the hardness beneath. 

"Looks that way." 

"You haven't looked yet." 

"So I haven't..." 

Rusty teased the zipper down and slid his hand in. He could feel Danny's pulse under his fingers. He peeled back the Armani trousers and Calvin Klein briefs, running his tongue over Danny's eager cock. 

"Mmm, a tasty treat. Shall I nibble it bit by bit?" Rusty murmured as he flicked his tongue delicately around the head, "Or should I make a pig of myself and gobble the whole thing up at once?" Rusty slipped his lips around Danny's cock and swallowed him to the root. He let go with a long juicy slurp. Danny moaned lushly. 

"But I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? I shouldn't be having dessert first. There's so much more to sample." Rusty slid his hands under Danny's sweaters and ran his thumbs lightly over his ribs. He could feel Danny's muscles jump. "I think you might be a bit overdressed for this establishment, Daniel." 

"I think I might agree with you there." 

Rusty pulled Danny out of his trousers, while he pulled himself out of his sweaters. 

"A feast before a starving man..." Rusty breathed as his lips traveled greedily over Danny's skin. 

"I never realized you were starving." 

"Good. Then my stomach didn't growl too much." 

"Only a little, but enough for me to know you were hungry." 

"Ahh, so you did know." Rusty smiled in spite of himself. It seemed he hadn't kept his secret very secret. "I can't hide much from you, can I?" 

"Nope." 

Danny's hands roamed over Rusty's back, giving him gooseflesh and making him hunger for more. He made his way down Danny's torso, licking and biting. Danny's moans of surprised pleasure made his blood boil. Unable to keep himself in check, Rusty slurped Danny's cock into his mouth and proceeded to show him just how oral he was. His own cock ached with need; he ignored it. He sucked and licked until Danny's strong hands pulled at him frantically. 

"Russ, Russ I thought we were eating together..." he panted. 

Rusty chuckled, "Sorry Danny. That was just too good to pass up." 

He slipped out of his own trousers and leaned down to kiss Danny again. They melted together, each unable to get enough of the other. Danny's hands gripped his ass cheeks, kneading and teasing. Their hips ground against one another in perfect friction. They soon could do nothing more than move wildly against one another, and did so to a satisfyingly loud and liquid conclusion. 

They lay together, compressed, like the layers of the torte Rusty had been eating. He reveled in the first course of what he hoped would be a long banquet. He kissed the base of Danny's throat, then his lips, and then his ear. 

"I never thought I'd get this chance. I won't leave you like she did, Danny," he whispered. 

"I know, Russ. I should have known after the first time..." 

"And you, the brains of this outfit. Guess what?" 

"What?" 

"It's Christmas." 

"So it is. Did Santa give you what you asked for?" 

"Oh yeah. How about you?" 

"I had what I wanted all along and didn't know it." 

Rusty chuckled and teased his tongue around Danny's ear, then worked his way back to Danny's lips and kissed him again, for a very long time.  
 

* * *

  
End  
Xmas 2003


End file.
